User talk:Mitena the WereHedgeWolf
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mitena the WereHedgeWolf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kamakazi Ghost (Talk) 05:04, October 25, 2011 ya thanks..Red the hedgehog 18:21, October 26, 2011 (UTC) here ya go, copy it from here and paste it onto the page then fill it in- Ouka Name: Alias: Gender: Species: /Mobian Age: Hair: Eyes: Skin: Attire: Relatives: *=deceased Place of Birth: Date of Birth: Love Interest: Afflication: Alignment: Abilities: Weapons/Vehicals: Specialty: Personal Info Favorite/Theme Song: Favorite Food: Hobbies: Love Life: Rivals: Pets: Hey, I was wondering if u wanted me to make pics of ur characters fr u. I take requests and do them, ask gamerboy13456 and he'll confirm it. Here's one of ur main character! Ouka-noir 01:01, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Lol everything is nice 8D today I discovered scarfs ROCKS 8D Frozina 16:17, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi,I just read you Mitena page and I was wondering,can I use her in my new show Sonic's Final ,I think her and her weapons will really bring the show to life. Muppet171 16:41, November 15, 2011 (UTC) No prob, and thnx. I've made about 22 of them for Gamerboy. This was no problem what so ever- Ouka-noir 19:43, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Ask the disconnection D8 Frozina: *Noms popcorn* at 16:16, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Ungrateful mcuh?! Listen and listen well! I did this cause ur new around here! I never had to, that and my friend said I shouldn't! I'm working my butt off right now and i currently blame ur critisismas! U never mentioned the earing on the page and the spikes aren't as important as the thanks u should give some for an hours worth of work!!!- Ouka Whatever. Just, when I make a picture for you, don't worry about the missing things. I think u need some help with the Mitena Pouty face. Send the original pic to me via message and I'll do it for ya- Ouka ...Hi? Frozina: *Noms popcorn* at 18:19, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Frozina: Err... hi? Roner: OH NOES IT'S THE WEREHOG D8 *hides behind Frozina* Rainbow: LOL HI 8D *Smiles* Frozina: *Noms popcorn* at 17:46, November 29, 2011 (UTC) LE GASP :O HI 8DIvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 18:41, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Roner: *Silent* Rainbow: Hi hi hi hi hi hi 8D Frozina: A... *dramatic voice* MIND READER o.o Roner & Frozina: Err... Rainbow: 8D I dunno it myself Frozina: *Noms popcorn* at 17:03, November 30, 2011 (UTC) OH LONG STORIES D8 Well I'll read it soon. I read the first sentences and i think it's great 8D Frozina: *Noms popcorn* at 17:10, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny 16:36, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Hello!im EMERALD! look! Hiya my name is Gamerboy123456 I'm a regular user on the site sorry to waste your time but I have to say this picture is just adorable with the facial expression and the broken heart. Sorry about bugging just had to say I think your an awsome drawer! Gamerboy123456 21:22, December 9, 2011 (UTC) The brittney one is extremelly cool! 8D O.e A droid is following me - Frozina 19:05, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Aaaaaah D8 *Hides in box* Lol the first picture remembers me of one of the films ;D O.e A droid is following me - Frozina 09:24, January 4, 2012 (UTC) hey! Metalblaze272 17:47, January 6, 2012 (UTC) anna the hedgehog.since 2007 Sup? Emeraldgreeny 22:20, January 10, 2012 (UTC) No :O I lost the page of the adoption thingy but Ill find it back I hope Have to learn for geography... But Ill try to multitask I also did a while ago O.e A droid is following me - Frozina 18:24, January 18, 2012 (UTC) You are a Spammer. You need a ban. Emeraldgreeny 20:04, January 18, 2012 (UTC)Hi! Im Emeraldgreeny! i got yo message and i think kizu is cool X3